maydaymysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Email Dec 2nd 2003
url: 03-may1.html name: U bud clue: Yo bro Bry! De ADW wurth pickn up on Wensdee. Deep dude lik BDH mite see a ding or 2 d'ferent. Dig it! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- url: delivery11182003.html name: U bud clue: Bro ah had to git dis cleared or woulda writ sooner. De USURPER aint LBJ. johnson-suckah jes a common crook. De USURPER mean dat PIG kennedy. De only 1 outa 43 in succession. 1 in 43 do dat mean somethun to Bry? We talkin a liddle more now as 1 a R old horses finally start ta run. Ah do mean run. Dat pope-luvin bastid kennedy had a bunch ta do wid de Founders a dis enterprIze. Some a dem weren't but 12 an 13 when de fine folk in BIG D git der act ta-getha and do wat shoulda bin dun a Hell of alot soonah. Wat follow may be a mite gross fer a youngin like BDH but chaw on id afore U spitz dis out--when de news from Dallas hit the airwave de Founders did not--N-O-T know each-otha. Nevah met. Some here some der some bouncing aroun in fur-in parts but dey all start shoutin, singin fer joy, dancing de _Ghillie Callum_ on deskz and tablez--U gits de pik-chuh. Like 9 fuckin year latah 1 an den 2 an den 3 an so fo'th happen into each-otha in a special place. Old place fer dis countree, de light comin' down true de late summer leaves, de light reflectin off dem old walls an folk younger dan Bry iz now be talkin shit, comparin women dey knew otha placez--de usual chicken-shit-nothin' de fools call Life. DEN dey happen upon a deep fact--------each and ebby 1 a dem felt FREE when dat tool a de Vatikan took a pop quiz. De rest a dis iz becomin Historreee. All dat a lot fer a young feller. Remembah, dem oldah membahz didn't hab' nuthin' ta do wid it, jes glad ta be free a dah USURPER. If ALL a dis too gross fer Bry jus' chalk id up ta some crazies temporarileee outa de asylum. But know dis Bro--der ain't chance. No accidentz. Nevah. It writ or it ain't. We writ. Translation Bro I had to get this cleared or I would have written sooner. The usurper isn't LBJ. Johnson-suckah is just a common crook. The usurper means that pig Kennedy. The only one out of 43 in succession. 1 in 43, does that mean something to Bry? We're talking a little more now as one of our old horses finally started to run. I do mean run. That pope-loving bastard Kennedy had a bunch to do with the founders of this enterprise. Some of them weren't but 12 and 13 when the fine folk in Big D got their act together and did what should've been done a hell of a lot sooner. What follows but may be a mite gross for a youngin' like BDH but ...?... when the news from Dallas hit the airwaves the founders did not- NOT know each other. Never met. Some here, some there bouncing around in foreign parts but they all started shouting, singing for joy, dancing the Ghillie Callum on desks and tables- you get the picture. Like 9 fucking years later, 1 and then 2 and then 3 and so forth happened into each other in a special place. Old place for this country, the light coming down through the late summer leaves, the light reflecting of them old walls and folk younger than Bry is now were talking shit, comparing women they knew in other places- the usual chicken-shit nothing the fools call life. Then they happened upon a deep fact- each and every one of them felt free when that tool of the Vatican took a pop quiz. The rest is becoming history. All that's a lot for a young fellla. Remember, the older members didn't have anything to do with it, just glad to be free of the usurper. If all this is too gross for Bry, just chalk it up to some crazies temporarily out of the asylum. But no this bro- there isn't chance. No accidents. Never. It's written or it ain't. We're written.Category:U Bud Email